The Adventures of Miko Kurosaki
by Kaangtara
Summary: Miko has had a tragic childhood, her dad left the day after she was born, she was molested at the age of seven, her mom died in a car reck when she was nine, now she lives in a foster home with brothers and sisters who hate her, as well as the parents.
1. Pilot

Miko's Thoughts: I can't stay here, I need to leave, I don't belong here. I'm leaving tonight. But when? Late enough so no one will catch her, twelve will do it.

Miko's Foster Mom: GO TO BED IT'S 9:30!

Miko: I'm thirteen, i think i should be able to stay up til at least ten.

Miko's Foster Mom: And clean up this room, it smells like fish.

Miko: That's probably cuz we had fish and rice for dinner, like always.

Miko's Foster Mom: Anyway, its bed time, you can't stay up to ten on a school night, and do something about your hair, too long, we're getting it cut tomorrow. And-(interrupted by Miko)

Miko: I'M FUCKING THIRTEEN! ALL YOU DO IS NAG ALL DAY! JUST GET A DAMN LIFE YOU STUPID SLUT!

Miko's Foster Mom: THAT'S IT YOUR GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!

Miko: GO TO HELL WHY DON'T YA!

*Miko's Foster Mom slammed the door, Miko let out a sigh of walked to her desk and placed a bobby pen in her hair*

Miko: Well I gotta pack if I'm leaving at twelve.

*Miko walked to her closet and picked out her black raincoat and hat. The blond was furious. She walked to her desk and grabbed her backpack and dumped the school supplies on her desk and placed her laptop in. She also placed a few changes of clothes. She kept herself occupied by watching the WBBA channel on her saw a red headed male who seemed awfully listened more to hear that his name was Gingka, Gingka Hagane. He was allied with an attack type bey called Galaxy Pegasus. By now it was twelve, time to leave. She tip-toed down stairs and walked over to the fireplace, on the mantel they kept money they would need for the quietly opened it and took two-hundred dollars out of it.*

Miko: This'll do

*Miko quietly walked to the door and quietly opened and closed it, she was free. At least she thought she was, Miko saw her foster mom enjoying her midnight took off but was too late, her foster mom had her by the sent waves of pain through her arm.*

Miko's Foster Mom: Where do you think you're going!

Miko: LET GO OF ME YOU CRABBY OLD GAS BAG!

Miko's Foster Mom: Sticks and stones, now get inside!

*Miko tried to escape, she was helpless, her foster mom was all ready dragging her swiped around and gave the women a good smack in the face, she ran, and ran, and ran.*

Miko's Thoughts: OK, I'm free, all I need to do is find a hostel or something, get a job, and get a small apartment. I'll live a new life out of Tokyo. Gosh it's cold and it looks like it's about to rain, gosh.


	2. Rebellion

*Miko walked about about another quarter mile until she reached a small went in and sat down at the stool in front of the counter .She ordered a small burger and fries, she loved American food, all she ate was fish and rice everyday. No Coke, no Sprite, water. And if she was lucky, some days she could get lemon. She devoured the meal because she barely ate anything at dinner time. When she was done, she payed and tipped, and left. She walked out of the door to see that she was surrounded by police officers. And again, she ran. It was too late, the officer had her cuffed. The officer chuckled has he threw Miko in the car because Miko was cursing him out.*

Miko: WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO!

Officer: You assaulted a citizen and stole money.

Miko: I have no clue what you're talking about!

Officer: That's probably how you payed for that dinner.

Miko: Don't you need to search me?

Officer: Where you're going, they search you. Just so you know, prison is a rough place to be in.

Miko: I'm thirteen, I'm going to a juvenile detention center smart one!

Officer: Oh, well then, maybe I do need to search you.

*The officer pulls over and goes to Miko's side of the car. He opens the door and...*

Officer: Come on, get out of the car.

*Miko slammed her foot straight into the officer's forehead. What officer didn't know was that Miko had picked the lock on her handcuffs with her bobby pen. She got out of the car and destroyed all communication devices and made sure that the unconscious body in the grass couldn't be seen by passing pedestrians. Then she took off. She eventually ended up in the parking lot of a small beyblade shop called the B-pit. Inside she saw a brown haired girl who was ready to pass out it looked. Miko walked inside to see that the girl was working on a beyblade.*

?: Hi, my name is Madoka, and sorry but closing time was at ten, please come back tomorrow.

Miko: Please, I just ran away from home and I need a place to crash.

Madoka: Well, why did you run away from home?

*Miko and Madoka sit down on the couch and Miko explains her life*

Madoka: Oh, well I guess you can stay on the couch, and my dad's friend is a lawyer, we can get this all solved out.

Miko: Thank you so much.

Madoka: You're very welcome!

*Miko takes off her raincoat and sets her bag on the coffee table, she then removed her beyblade and launcher from her belt.*

Madoka: Whoa! You didn't tell me you were a blader.

Miko: Yeah, me and Burn Tora have been through alot, in a way, he's my best friend.

Madoka: Cool, my friend Gingka has an attack type bey too.

Miko: Gingka, as Gingka Hagane?

Madoka: Yeah, how'd you know?

Miko: I was watching the WBBA channel and I saw him, they said that he had been started to be called an Elite Blader.

Madoka: Yah, he is pretty elite. *chuckle* Well I guess it's time to hit the hay, night.

Miko: Night.

*Madoka walked upstairs and Miko slipped into the depths of sleep*


	3. The Mysterious Eein

*Miko couldn't sleep, she fished her laptop out of her bag and turned it on.*

Miko's Thoughts: Let's look up some local tournaments...Mmmmmk, whoa, that's like just up the road!

Miko's Thoughts: Well, I have all those things, and that's in like two hours. I need to go outside and practice my launches.

*Miko walked outside and maneuvered her beyblade onto the pegs on her launcher when she was interrupted by a female in a stunning sparkly, white rubbed her eyes, it wasn't a dress, it was a wind blew the cloak away from the front part of the girls body, revealing her was a teenager, in black skinny jeans and a green "Above The Influence" was she had silver hair and seemed a bit wind blew the cloak more and reveled her beyblade and launcher.*

?: Hey, you out to practice too?

Miko: Yeah *says nervously*

?: Yeah, I bet this is kinda weird, I mean you have no clue who I am. Well my name is Eein Hazelfrost.

Miko: Hey, I'm Miko Kurosaki, this is my beyblade Burn Tora, an attack type.

Eein: Oh, here's my bey, Freeze Tori, a defence type bey.

Miko: If you're out here for practice, wanna have a quick battle.

Eein: You're on!

Miko: Three

Eein: Two

Both Miko and Eein: One, LET IT RIP! 


	4. Hot and Cold

Miko: BURN TORA

Eein: FREEZE TORI

Miko: Sorry, but this is my win!

Eein: fifty BP?

Miko: Sure why not?

Eein: Hello fifty beypoints! SUPREME POLAR CYCLONE!

*A chilling gust forcefully blows in the streets and makes Tora wobble.*

Miko: WHAT!

Eein: And now the fatal swoop!

*Tora was sent flying into Miko's hands and was immediately dropped because of it's freezing feel.*

Eein: Haha, fifty comes my way!

Miko: Awesome battle!

Eein: See ya in the tournament, that will land us alot more points than fifty BP. *wink*

*Eein turns away and jumps on the dumpster in the neighboring ally and jumps on the owning building, she was gone.*


	5. Lawyer Stuff

*Sure enough, it was six-thirty, time for the tournament. Miko ran out of the door and down the street to the stadium.*

Madoka: Where are you going?

Miko: To the tournament, it's for nine-thousand BP!

Madoka: Just so you know, entry time is at six-thirty, but you have thirty minutes after that to chill out and get enter and eat breakfast with us!

Miko: Okay, thanks! Be right back!

*Miko dashed to the arena and entered then hurried back to the B-pit*

Madoka: Well, I talked to my dad's friend and he said we can get this sorted can repay the money to your foster mom and make another hundred dollars for the assault. Then you can come up with another two-hundred for the the cop buy the equipment you trashed, and while all this going on, you have two months of community service.

Miko: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PAY THAT!

Madoka: Work at the B-pit!

Miko: Okay, ok, so i only spent five from the two-hundred, one hundred for the assault, I'm at three hundred, ok now five hundred.

Madoka: Walky talkys would range from fifty to radios are like a hundred. What phone did he have.

Miko: I think a Motorola Karma...

Madoka: I have one of those, I don't use it, we can give it to him!

Miko: YAY!

Madoka: Ok,I'd say about five-hundred-seventy!

Miko: Ok, how much does the job pay?

Madoka: Five-hundred a month.

Miko: Ok, just another seventy!

Madoka: A new blader that wins a tournament will most likely want to be interviewed, the WBBA channel pays for interviews! You need to win that tournament!

Miko: No worries, I'll win!

?: Who's this?

Madoka: Mornin' sleeping beauty! Want some pancakes Gingka?

Gingka: Sure, but who are you?

Miko: Me, I'm Miko Kurosaki, I slept here last night.

Gingka: Well, I'm Gi- *interrupted by Miko*

Miko: Gingka Hagane, I saw you on the WBBA channel! I can't believe I'm seeing you in person!

Gingka: I'm just me, nice to meet you.

Miko: Nice to meet you too! And Madoka, these pancakes are delicious!

Madoka: Thanks! And I think you might have some competition, Miko is entering a big tournament and is confident that she's gonna win!

Gingka: What tournament, I'm entering!

Miko: Sorry entry stopped at six fourty-five!

Gingka: Man, well I guess I'll be in the crowd cheering you on!

Madoka: Me too, you count on it!

Miko: Thanks you guys! Gosh we need to go.

*Gingka shoves a pancake in his mouth along with a piece if bacon, the grabs three more and moves his head in the direction of the door. Madoka turns off the stove and grabs her mini laptop, while Miko places her dishes in the sink, then they all head out the door,*

Miko: This is gonna be a rollar coaster huh?


	6. Battle 1  Round 1

*By now, Gingka and Madoka have their seats and Miko is in the contestant locker room.*

Eein: MIKO!

Miko: Hey Eein, so you came!

Eein: Yeah, I'm not giving up this chance for beypoints!

Miko: Me neither, and good luck!

Eein: Good luck to you too!

D.J. Jazzman: And the first battle is... Miko and Tresiki!

Miko: Well, that's me! See ya later!

*Miko walks out into the arena and gets cheered on by few people*

Miko: Well, that's not too motivating!

*Tresiki walks out of the other arena entrance and gets cheered on by most people*

Tresiki: Yeah, let's see what you got.

Miko: Wow, that saying was so cliche.

*Audience bursts in laughter*

Tresiki: Well, I don't care, now can we battle?

Miko: Isn't that why were here smart one?

Audience: THREE! TWO! ONE!

Both Miko and Tresiki: LET IT RIP!

Miko: BURN TORA!

Tresiki: EARTH BUCK!

*The beyblades fly into the stadium and land in the middle. Tora hits with the first attack and strikes powerfully.*

Both Madoka and Gingka: COME ON MIKO!

Miko: Now! WILD INFERNO STRIKE!

*An image of a tiger with flames instead of fur shone above Burn Tora, the image then pounced on Buck and consumed the stadium with blaze*

Miko: Ha! My win!

Tresiki: Whaa!

D.J. Jazzman: And Miko is the winner! Congradulations Miko, you have been promoted to round two of this tournament!

Miko: HECK YEAH BABY!

*Audience cheers*

Tresiki: Oh, I'll get my revenge!

*Both of the bladers return to the locker room*

Eein: Good job Miko!

Miko: Thanks!

D.J. Jazzman: Next up, Eein and Kumosuke!


	7. Battle 2  Round 1

Eein: Who's Kumosuke?

Miko: I have no clue!

Eein: Well I better go out there.

Miko: Good luck!

Eein: Thanks!

*Eein walks into the arena to see a brown haired, rather chubby boy, in an orange shirt and shorts*

Kumosuke: Hehe, looks like another girl to crush!

Eein: More like have a rush on, me and Miko are probably the prettiest girls you'll ever meet.

*Eein flips her hair, while in the locker room, Miko blushes as everyone stares at her*

Kumosuke: You think you're pretty, ha, you make me laugh.

Eein: Now I just might have to kill you!

Kumosuke: Bring it on!

Eein: My pleasure! *smirk*

Audience: THREE! TWO! ONE!

Both Eein and Kumosuke: LET IT RIP!

Eein: ALTITUDE LAUNCH! FREEZE TORI!

Kumosuke: ROCK ORSO!

*Tori flies into the air and keeps ascending to where you can't even see it anymore. Orso lands in the stadium and keeps its position.*

Eein: Now! ARIEL ACE!

*Tori descends to site with a silver stream of energy behind it, it then slashes onto the top of Orso and attacks repeatedly. Orso tries to move away but keeps being interrupted by the upcoming attacks.*

Kumosuke: WHAT! THIS ISN'T FAIR!

Eein: The world is full of immature, sexist, runty little pigs like you. And I'll just take em' down one by one!

Kumosuke: NO YOU WON'T!

Eein: WELL SOMETIMES DREAMS JUST DON'T COME TRUE!

*Tori lands in the stadium*

Eein: SUPREME POLAR CYCLONE!

*An image of a silver-blue bird appears over Tori. It spreads its wings and starts twirling and spinning causing icy cold winds blow from it. Orso gets pushed off the stadium causing it to have a stadium out.*

Kumosuke: NOOOOOO!

D.J. Jazzman: And Eein is the winner! Congratulations Ms. Eein you are going to round two!

Eein: No surprise!

*Eein walks into the locker room and Kumosuke has to pick up his beyblade with his shirt because his hands can't take the freezing cold metal*


	8. Trouble

Miko: GO EEIN!

Eein: Thanks Miko! How bout' a handshake that we'll meet in the finals?

Miko: Sure!

*Miko's hand meets with Eein's, sending a shooting pain up Miko's arm.*

Miko: FUCK THAT HURT! OH MY GOD, IT WANT STOP THROBBING! EEIN, DO YOU HAVE MONEY FOR A TAXI?

Eein: YEAH, LET'S GO!

Miko: Do you know the number for the B-pit?

Eein: Yeah, why?

Miko: Cuz Madoka and Gingka need to come for this! *Starts to sob because of the pain*

Eein: Yeah, I'll call Madoka on my cell.

*The two girls rush out of the locker room and out of the private hall. To the lobby and out the front door. Eein calls Madoka and she ran out of the bleachers as fast as she ever ran before, of course, Gingka following*

Madoka: What happened?

Miko: I don't know, it just started hurting so bad!

Gingka: I'll stay and make sure that the second round id postponed!

Madoka: Ok, there's a taxi!

*The friends all wave there hands and yell taxi and it slows down at their location. The girls get in the car and Gingka goes into the lobby.*


	9. Revenge

*After a short taxi ride, the girls rush into the Emergency Room.*

Madoka: Hi, I'm Madoka Amano and my friend needs X-rays on her wrist!

Nurse: Well, what is you're friends name?

Miko: My name is Miko Kurosaki, foster child of Marriko Hinjukai!

Nurse: Ok, we have you right here, come into the X-ray booth.

Miko: Thankyou!

*The nurse leads Miko into the dark room and fixes the equipment.*

Nurse: Now just stay still and lay your arm under the camera looking thing, you'll see a flash, so don't be startled*

*FLASH*

Nurse: And another one just in case.

*FLASH*

Nurse: Ok, all done. The x-rays are processing, please go wait in the lobby.

Miko: Ok...

*Miko walks into the lobby to see her friends on Madoka's laptop entertaining themselves.*

Miko: The x-rays have to process so I have to wait here for like an hour.

Eein: Gosh, why can't they just tell you what's wrong?

*Madoka's phone rings*

Madoka: Hello?

?: It's Gingka!

Madoka: Oh, did they do it?

Gingka: Yeah, but only for three hours.

Madoka: That'll be plenty!

*Hangs up*

Madoka: So, they postponed it for three hours, so we need to get those x-rays soon!

*About another 30 minute wait.*

Nurse: Ok, this time your friends can come.

Miko: Awesome.

*The nurse lead the girls into a room with a T.V. looking thing on one wall, she then clips the x-rays onto it and turns it on, a bright light let the x-ray become visible.*

Nurse: Ok, see here, around your wrist area, is where your bone has been bruised, making it extremely fragile. So you didn't know that it was bruised and kept using your wrist incorrectly, causing it to slowly chip. Today, it finally chipped your bone causing it to hurt.*

Miko's Thoughts: That's where my foster mom grabbed me, I remember it hurt when she grabbed it!

Miko: So do I need a cast?

Nurse: No, just a sling.

Miko: How much does that cost and the x-rays?

Nurse: Free, you have welfare.

Miko: SCORE!

Madoka: So we can leave?

Nurse: Yes, you can leave, here is your sling.

Miko: Thankyou!


	10. Battle 26 Round 2

*The girls exit the room*

Miko: That bone bruise, was from my foster mom!

Madoka: What! So you can drop the lawsuit on slapping her, file it as self defense. YOU get money for that!

Miko: Really?

Madoka: Yeah, I'll call my dad's friend later.

Eein: So how are you gonna launch your beyblade?

Miko: I have no clue!

Madoka: THAT'S IT! Yesterday when you came into the B-pit, I was working on a one hand launcher! You could use that!

Miko: Sure, is fixed?

Madoka: Not quite, but I can work on it in the bleachers.

Miko: That'll work!

Eein: So we need to get to the B-pit and back to the stadium quickly!

Madoka: Yes we do!

*The girls run out of the building and onto the sidewalk!

Miko: TAXI!

*The yellow vehicle stopped and let the teens inside.*

Madoka: The B-pit, then to the Beyblade Stadium!

Driver: Ok...

*The driver stopped and let Madoka get her supplies from the B-pit, then Madoka got back in and he dropped them off at the stadium*

Madoka: I just need to finish these last things, go in the locker room, we have less than a minute left before round two!

Both Miko and Eein: Hurry up though!

Madoka: You got it!

*Miko and Eein run into the locker room just in time*

D.J. Jazzman: And now, we randomize the battles for round two! Ok, and the first battle is between Nukefuse and Hikitu!

Eein: Ok, that gives Madoka time to finish the launcher.

Miko: But how much time!

Eein: Hopefully enough!

Miko: Yeah!

D.J. Jazzman: AND HIKITU IS THE WINNER! CONGRADULATIONS HIKITU, YOU ARE GOING TO THE NEXT ROUND! AND OUR NEXT BATTLE WILL BE BETWEEN, EEIN AND MCKENSIE!

Eein: McKensie?

Miko: I have no friggin clue.

Eein: Well, let's find out!

*Eein walks into the arena and sees a pretty tall, girly girl in a white lace mini dress with pink trim. She wore a cream colored baret and had light blue hair.*

McKensie: Hi, I'm McKensie! And I already don't like you, so I just might have to destroy you! *smile*

Eein: Wow, I had to get a preppy one.

Audience: THREE! TWO! ONE!

Eein and McKensie: LET IT RIP!

Eein: ALTITUDE LAUNCH! FREEZE TORI!

McKensie: LOVE DELPHINO!

*Love Delphino lands in the stadium but Tori is flying in the air.*

McKensie: Where's you beyblade, did I already win?

Eein: Not quite! ARIEL ACE!

*The beyblade falls into sight with a silver stream of energy behind it, it tries to hit Delphino, but Delphino quickly moved away.*

Eein: What? Tori hit ground, therefore it can'y fly again, unless- *interrupted by McKensie*

McKensie: Hehehe! You missed me!

Eein: Yeah, I know that!

McKensie: Delphino, DIVE!

*Delphino's performance tip lets down two fin-shaped structures causing it to dig into the stadium's earth.*

Eein: WHAT?

McKensie: Hehehe!

Eein's Thoughts: When she comes back up, I can do that thing that I saw Gingka do. He called it something like Pegasus Starblast Attack. Ramped the side of the stadium to make his beyblade fly in the air, so I'll to the same and use Ariel Ace!

McKensie: DELPHINO, LOVE ROCKET!

*Delphino bursts out of the ground pulsing with a pink energy, supposed to hit Tori, but was quickly dodged. Tori then ramps the side of the stadium, making it soar into the open air.*

Eein: ARIEL ACE!

*The beyblade slung down onto the rivalling beyblade with the usual stream of silver energy, causing Delphino to fly out of the stadium*

McKensie: WHAT! THIS IS PHONIE! SHE CHEATED! UUUUUUUH! SOPHIE! SHE HURT MY BEYBLADE!

*The crying girl runs into the other locker room.*

Eein: Wow, that girl just gave me a head ache...

*Eein walks into her locker room*


	11. Battle 27  Round 2

Madoka: Miko! I fixed the launcher, slide the yellow switch to make the beyblade spin, and push the red button to launch.

Miko: Wow, this isn't half bad, I thought it was gonna be ugly, and bulky.

Madoka: Nope! I made a similar one for Gingka not too long ago. It has a built in beypointer and it tells you how powerful launch is. Just press the red button in the middle of the buttons under the screen to see how powerful your launch is.

*Miko examined the blue launcher, the launching button and switch on the handle, and the beypointer and launch tester on the top.*

Miko: How do I transfer my beypoints?

Madoka: Give it here...

*The girl tweeked with the buttons on both of the devices, then the "0000" number on the new launcher's screen built up to "3400".*

Miko: Cool, this could be permenent!

Eein: I kinda want one myself!

Madoka: Really, cuz I can make you one if you want.

Eein: That's fine, I don't need one, I just thought it was pretty cool.

D.J. Jazzman: AND NEXT UP IS, MIKO AND SOPHIE!

Eein: I've heard of her, she's from that European beyblade team, something like Excalibur.

Miko: Excalibur?

Eein: Yeah.

Miko: Well, I'll just see what this little Excalibur team has to offer.

*Miko leaves the locker room to see a blue haired girl that looked very impatient.

Sophie: COME ON ALREADY! I'M BORED!

Miko: Fine... Why so irritated?

Sophie: BECAUSE I AM READY TO FIGHT!

Miko: Fine...

Audience: THREE! TWO! ONE!

Both Miko and Sophie: LET IT RIP!

Miko: BURN TORA!

Sophie: GRAND KETOS!

*The beyblades fly into the stadium and instantly clang and battle in mid-air before their drop onto their destination, the bottom of the stadium. Ketos attacks head on but Tora is quickly responding with a counter.*

Sophie: You coward! BATTLE ME!

Miko: Wow, calm down.

Sophie: I will most definitely not calm down!

Miko: Why so proper?

Sophie: I am not.

Miko: PYRO HUNTING GROUND!

*Tora starts to revolve around around the edge of the stadium shooting a deadly spitfire, one push and Tora would have a stadium out, but it was worth the attack. Ketos tries to escape the firey walls but cannot maneuver as quick as needed to escape.*

Sophie: Ketos, why don't you put the fire out! MARINE BACKFIRE!

*Ketos glows an ocean blue and moves into the center of the stadium, next thing you know the stadium is flooded with water.*

Sophie: Unlike tigers, whales can swim!

Miko: WHAT THE HELL! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BATTLE UNDER FREAKIN WATER!

Sophie: You don't! HAHAHA!

Miko's Thoughts: Maybe... I don't know, I've haven't been practicing this special move that much... Well, whatever happens, happens.

Sophie: How do you plan to get out of this one?

Miko: Oh, no promises but let's try this! TORA BLAZE SURGE!

*Tora erupts with fire from all angles of its beyblade, evaporating the water quickly, and attacking Ketos.*

Sophie: CRAP! KETOS DON'T WOBBLE!

*The wobbling beyblade stood no chance, one more, even clang would stop it.*

Miko: Tora, give Ketos a nice push.

*The beyblade pushed Ketos making it completely stop*

Sophie: NOOOO!

Miko: This is why you don't try to flood the freakin stadium numb nuts!

*Miko walks out of the stadium and into the locker room.*


	12. Battle 28  Round 3

D.J. Jazzman: And now it come to round 3!

Eein: Wow, numb nuts! That's a good one.

Miko: Thanks, now what...

Eein: We wait...

*The girls waited, and waited, and waited, until it was Eein's turn to battle.*

D.J Jazzman: And this battle goes to, Eein and Zeke!

Eein: Well, here I go.

*Eein walks into the arena and glares at a dark-skinned boy wearing a yellow jacket with tore off sleeves and a white WBBA shirt underneath and dark blue shorts that came down to his knees. He had black hair and one yellow streak of hair that stuck out. He clutched his yellow launcher and grip and glared back at Eein. Obviously, he liked the color yellow alot, and I mean, alot.*

Zeke: Hey, I'm Zeke!

Eein: Hey, I'm Eein!

Eein's Thoughts: Well, he seems friendly.

Zeke: Good luck Eein!

*He smiled sweetly.*

Eein: Good luck to you too!

Audience: THREE! TWO! ONE!

Both Eein and Zeke: LET IT RIP!

Eein: FREEZE TORI!

Zeke: ROCK CLEO!

*Cleo landed in the stadium and Tori flew across to the other side of the stadium, apparently to attack in mid-air. Tori slid down the slope and attempted to strike Cleo, Cleo quickly dodged and countered, sending Tori closer to the edge. Tori angrily charged at Cleo, again failing.*

Eein: Aah, I see, avoiding my beyblade to save the damage and attack me right after, slowly, slowing down my rotation.

Zeke: Not quite, close though.

Eein: Well, anywho, time for my special move! SUPREME POLAR CYCLONE!

Zeke: Nuhuhuh! PYRAMID DEFENSE!

*While Tori is exerting it's freezing winds, Cleo is protected by four triangular walls of rock that form a pyramid.*

Eein: WHAT!

*Tori stops blowing its winds and keeps its position. Cleo lets the walls seep back into the earth*

Zeke: NOW! ROYAL TAKEDOWN!

*An image of a beautiful Egyptian princess hovers over the defense type beyblade and thrust itself forcefully onto Tori, Cleo following. Tori wobbled and struggled to keep its balance.*

Eein: NOOO! I CANT STOP NOW! I PROMISED MIKO! ARTIC DEMOLISHING TYPHOON!

*A huge twister of freezing gust rose from the top of Tori's top side, sucking up Cleo and spitting it out on the outskirts of the stadium.*

Zeke: MAN! SO CLOSE! Any way, nice battle!

Eein: Thanks, and heads up, try using gloves or something to keep your hands warm when you pick up Cleo, it will hurt your hands because it's so cold.

Zeke: Thanks!

*Zeke puts on tan gloves and picks up his beyblade and walks out of the arena. As well as Eein.*

Eein: Such an energetic kid!

Miko: He's only a year younger than us...

Eein: Oooh, what ever.


	13. Battle 29 Round 3

*The exited girls played around by playing footsie, then the boy that was recently defeated by Eein walked into the locker room.*

Zeke: Hey Eein!

Eein: Oh, hey Zeke! What brings you to this locker room?

Zeke: I just wanted to say hi, and that I want to be in your little group!

Eein: What little group, Miko and I?

Zeke: Yeah, I saw Miko's lat battle and I think I would like to tag with you guys sometime!

Miko: Are you saying you think I'm good?

Zeke: Heck yeah I am!

Miko: Well thanks!

Eein: Consider yourself a part of this so called group Zeke.

Zeke: Thanks!

Miko: If you want you can stay back here with us.

Zeke: Sure!

D.J. Jazzman: And now it's, Eein and Sausuke!

Eein: Bye guys!

Both Miko and Zeke: Bye!

*Eein walks into the arena to see an average sized male with a peach colored jacket and a brown v-neck shirt underneath, he also wore a black hat with a longer, skinnier,than usual bill over long bright brown hair. He had a brown glove on each hand and crinkled black skinny jeans.*

Sasuke: Cool, it's you, I think your kinda cool, but I just might have to rip you apart!

Eein: Wow, thanks for the compliment, I think...

Sausuke: So are we gonna battle!

Audience: THREE! TWO! ONE!

Both Eein and Sausuke: LET IT RIP!

Eein: FREEZE TORI!

Sauskuke: POISON GORGON!

*The beyblades strike together in the middle of the stadium and gorgon begins to circle Tori while attacking it, giving it no chance of escaping. Hopelessly, Tori struggles, but then overcomes the power and escapes. Tori tries to attack but cannot seem to lay a single clang on Gorgon. Gorgon is too swift and fast to be attacked head on. Only a special move will affect it. But still Tori chaces it around the stadium, Gorgon stops running away and lets Tori hit it once, but no damage was taken to Gorgon, only Tori for having great impact. Again, Gorgon runs away.*

Eein's Thoughts: Gorgon is too fast, I can't lay one single attack on her. Uuuh.

Sausuke: You might as well give up now, you'll never even land an attack on Gorgon, how's this, MEDUSA'S GAZE!

*An image of a women with a snake tail has the bottom half of her body sprung from Gorgon's facebolt and projected a green beam from its eyes, slowing down Tori majorly. This was Tori's only chance of attacking, it zoomed towards Gorgon and knocked it so that the special move could no longer continue.*

Sausuke: Nice, but not good enough!

*Gorgon flashed to the other side of the stadium and again and again so that she could strike from where ever. And she did, the beyblade charged at Tori and forced it into a wobble. At Tori's last resort...*

Eein: ARTIC DEMOLITION TYPHOON!

*A freezing cold twister erupted from the top of Tori, sucking up Gorgon, but no spitting it out quite yet. Tori took control of the twister and slammed it on each side of stadium attacking Gorgon with big, powerful strikes, then Tori spat out Gorgon into the hands of the riveling blader.*

Sausuke: CRAP! I mean, uuum, good job.

Eein: Thanks, good battle.

*The bladers walk out of the arena and into their locker rooms.*

Zeke: Great job Eein!

Miko: Yeah, good job!

Eein: Thanks guys, now it's getting harder than the other battles, round four will be a heck of a time, huh?


	14. Battle 39 Round 4

D.J. Jazzman: WELCOME TO ROUND FOUR BLADERS! THIS TIME THE BATTLES WILL BE MUCH HARDER SO WATCH YOUR BACKS! AND HERE IT GOES, THE FIRST BATTLE IS BETWEEN, MIKO AND UMI!

Miko: Here I go, last battle until the semi-finals!

Zeke: Good luck!

Miko: Thanks!

*Miko walks into the arena and looks across the stadium to find that there stands a girl with long, cerulean hair. She had on a tight wight longsleeve v-neck shirt and a black skirt. She looked very simple, not ordinary for a blader.*

Umi: Finally, I can beat you.

Miko: What is that supposed to mean?

Umi: It means I'm going to demolish you.

Miko: Wow, you have big dreams huh?

Umi: It's not a dream, It's reality!

Miko: Well I just might have to distort reality!

Umi: Hahah, you can attempt!

Audience: THREE! TWO! ONE!

Both Miko and Umi: LET IT RIP!

Miko: BURN TORA!

Umi: OCEAN NINGYO!

*Ningyo lands in the center and Tora lands on the edge. Tora slides down the edge quickly and slams into Ningyo. Ningyo quickly counters and attacks gracefully. Ningyo charges into Tora powerfully. Tora quickly slides over and attacks Ningyo. Ningyo retreats and charges towards Tora but was quickly dodged. Ningyo quickly tries to attack but keeps being dodged.*

Umi: Well, if you want to just play ring around the rosy all day, we'll just have to destroy you now! NINGYO RUSH WATER!

*Ningyo swiftly goes toward the edge and starts to revolve around the very edge, after a few seconds, a stream of water leads her. The water soon gets wider, and wider, and wider, and wider. Tora scarcely has room to move now, and before you'd know it, he would be underwater!*

Miko: I had this problem earlier, now Tora! TORA BLAZE SURGE!

Umi: I suspected that, but oh well, you didn't think through!

Miko: SHIT! THERE'S MORE WATER THAN THAT BATTLE WITH SOPHIE! THE FLAMES KEED GETTING PUT OUT!

Miko's Thoughts: Think, think, think, think, THINK! Okay, maybe, I can come up with some type of special move, but I've gotta nail it! No time for losing. GOT IT!

Umi: HELLLLLLOOOOO CHAMPIONSHIPS!

Miko: Sorry, I've out smarted you! I won't use fire this time, I'll use lava!

Umi: You make your fire from friction on the ground, but you can't possibly make lava!

Miko: Yes I can!

*Tora jumps on the water like a skipping stone and plops to the rim of the stadium. And uses the force of the water to jump in the air, high in the air.*

Miko: METEOR MASH!

*Tora comes spiraling down to the only dry spot in the stadium, weakening the rock. Then starts to burst with flames, Tora doesn't move, just stands there. The stone started to get hotter by the second, and before you knew it, lava. The lava boiled over the water, turning the lava into again*

Miko: WHAT NOW! NOW TORA, WILD INFERNO STRIKE!

*An image of a tiger with flames instead of fur shone above Burn Tora, the image then pounced on Ningyo and consumed the stadium with blaze*

Umi: NINGYO!

Miko: More like insipid, yo!

*Eein in the background: Holla homies!

Miko: What it is?

Whole Crowd: Hahahahahahahahahaha!

D.J. Jazzman: OK, IT LOOKS LIKE MIKO HAS WON THE BATTLE, DAWGS!

Miko: Yo, peace my peeps!

D.J. Jazzman: Holla atcha later!

Miko: Yeah, too far.

D.J. Jazzman: Yeah... 


	15. Battle 40 Round 4

D.J. Jazzman: Ok, next battle goes to... Eein and Jukra!

Eein: My turn! God, I can't believe we made it this far!

Miko: It's cuz we promised eachother, that's why. That or, we just kick ass!

Eein: The second one!

Miko: Any, scoot on!

Eein: BRB!

Zeke: Eein! Good luck!

Miko: She won't need it, she's beast.

Zeke: It's called good sportsmanship!

Miko: No it's called foot in ass syndrom!

Zeke: Bring it on!

Miko: I will!

Both Zeke and Miko: Hahaha!

Miko: Just playin' bruh bruh.

Zeke: I know, any way, lets watch Eein on the monitor!

-Eein's POV-

*Eein walks into the arena, raises her hand and waits for the applause. She looks over to see a girl with black pigtails, a jetblack shirt with a white skull in the middle, a hot pink mini skirt and black hightops that came to her knees.*

Jukara: Hey, can we get this over with, semi-finals are next and I don't feel like waiting!

Eein: Wow, cocky aren't we today?

Jukara: I'm not cocky, I just know I'm gonna win!

Eein: Well pick up an encyclopedia, you're gonna loose!

Audience: THREE!TWO!ONE!

Both Eein and Jukara: LET IT RIP!

Eein: FREEZE TORI! ALTITUDE LAUNCH!

Jukara: MIDNIGHT VAMPRIA!

*While Vampiria landed in the stadium, Tori was soaring above, ready to attack.*

Eein: ARIEL ACE!

*Tori rushes down, with a silver sream of energy following. Aiming for Vampiria, it keeps descending. Oddly, Vampiria just stood there, and right as Tori was stiked, Vampiria quickly dodged. Angrily, Tori rushes toward Vampiria again, but was dodged again. This went on for about 30 seconds until Vampiria struck*

Juakra: BITE BURST!

*A pair of red fangs appeared over Vampiria, and were shot in the direction of Tori, unable to move quickly enough, Tori was hit. The fangs stayed there, suddenly, a red mist connected Tori to Vampiria. Slowly, Vampiria's rotation sped while Tori's was decreasing*

Jukara: The end is near, my Vampiria will soon suck all the "blood" of your bey. And everybody knows, without blood, you can't live!

Eein: Man, how am I gonna get out of this! Uuum, SURPREME POLAR CYCLONE!

*Tori began to produce a freezing wave of air, but it's rotation was completely thrown off.*

Eein's Thoughts: This can't happen! I have to do what Miko just did, imrovise. But how can I possibly think right now! Ok, just stay calm. Got it! ... I think.*

Eein: Ok! Now, Tori, GLACIATE!

*Tori put all of it's power into the one move, by slowing it dow, but slowing Vampiria down faster. As the cold air got colder, blocks of ice formed on the beyblades. But sense Vampiria was going faster, the glaciation was faster. And before you knew it, Vampiria was a huge chunk of ice, about 5 seconds later, so was Tori.*

D.J. Jazzman: AND THE WINNER IS EEIN!

Jukara: IMPOSSIBLE!

Eein: Think, POSSIBLE!

*Eein winked at the gothic female and turned away into the locker room.*


End file.
